Virtual reality game development offers many opportunities, such as allowing developers to model three-dimensional virtual objects, such as buildings, aircrafts, boats, or homes. A game developer can start a virtual reality project by selecting a development platform, creating virtual content, and saving the virtual content for the next game developer. Then, another game developer can load the saved virtual content and make further edits. Developer tasks are performed individually, without much collaboration. Accordingly, this serial process of virtual reality game development is prone to delays as one developer needs to wait until the other developer completes his or her work.